Sepenggal Bait
by Uki The Great
Summary: Di tahun 1644, pernah terdengar sebuah lagu yang begitu indah. Lagu yang berlirik sedih itu belum sempurna dan tidak memiliki akhir, karena si pencipta membawa sepenggal bait yang melengkapinya pergi dari dunia ini. Bait yang hilang bersama rintikan hujan dan kobaran api. AU. Typhos. maunya ergenre historical...


**Summary: **Di tahun 1644, pernah terdengar sebuah lagu yang begitu indah. Lagu yang berlirik sedih itu belum sempurna dan tidak memiliki akhir, karena si pencipta membawa sepenggal bait yang melengkapinya pergi dari dunia ini. Bait yang hilang bersama rintikan hujan dan kobaran api.

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite

**Rate: ****M**

**Warning:** standar drama romance ala Poppyholic Uki, no humor, penyakit typhos yang ga sembuh-sembuh, angst, SARA, sedikit chanbara style, dll

Recommendated Songs: Zankoku no Sekai (Eureka 7 BGM), Namoaki Oka ~A Hill With No Name~ (Yoshida Brothers), Yunnagi (Yoshida Brothers)

**!Attention!**

~**Uki's style alert**! Buat yang ga terbiasa dengan cerita drama ala Uki, mungkin bakal ga suka plus marah-marah karena ga seru.. tenang aja itu hal yg wajar dan sudah jadi rahasia umum di FBI…

~ no humor n parody, but **angst**… buat yang ga tahan dengan tipe cerita fic seperti ini, mending tutup aja fic ini. Ga usah dipaksain

~ Perlu pemikiran lapang n dewasa, ni fic nyinggung-nyinggung **SARA**… buat yang ga suka, tutup aja ni fic. Ga usah dipaksain

~ **no lemon**, buat reader yg buka ni fic karena ngarepin adegan lemon, ga usah ngamuk-ngamuk ya? Hayo, rate M bukan berarti ada lemon! Dasar mesum!

~ mohon **dibaca** attention ini… jangan menyesal di akhir cerita…

**###**

**Sepenggal Bait**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…

Awan yang menyelimuti langit, berwarna hitam. Hujan yang turun begitu deras, namun tidak menghentikan langkah seorang wanita muda yang berlari menembus rimbunnya hutan. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, waspada dan takut. Kimononya basah dan penuh lumpur dan sandal jerami sebelah kirinya telah putus. Dia terduduk dan menyandarkan dirinya ke sebuah batang pohon Sugi, mendekap kedua lututnya. Nafas memburu yang tidak teratur, rambut yang berantakan, serta luka-luka gores di kedua tangannya, memberikan gambaran usaha kerasnya untuk menembus hutan ini.

Cuaca gunung sungguh tidak bersahabat. Awan hitam yang menutupi langit tidak memberi celah untuk sinar matahari. Hutan di bukit dan lembahnya sangat berbahaya bagi siapapun yang tidak mengenal medannya. Sungguh beruntung kabut belum turun dan melingkupi kawasan ini. Salah melangkah kau mungkin akan terjatuh dari tebing. Mati dan menjadi bagian dari kawanan roh-roh tersesat yang konon kabarnya tak dapat pergi dari tempat ini. Di bawah sana, aliran sungai meluap dan mengarung begitu ganas, menerjang bebatuan sungai dengan kemarahan.

Suara-suara langkah beberapa puluh orang semakin mendekat. Mulai dari kaki bukit, dua regu _bushi_ bersenjata lengkap bergerak menyisir hutan. Sang komandan ikut bersama mereka dengan kudanya. Hujan yang tak kunjung reda tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka sedikitpun. Semua demi tugas dan kemuliaan serta kehormatan yang mereka junjung tinggi.

Suara-suara berisik yang dibuat para _bushi_ itu menyadarkan si wanita muda yang menggigil kedinginan itu dari mimpi yang hampir hinggap. Dia memaksakan tubuhnya yang kelelahan untuk kembali berlari, tidak perduli bahwa dirinya tak lagi mengenakan alas kaki. Tak dirasakannya batu-batu kerikil tajam yang dijejakinya. Lalu, dia tersungkur akibat akar pohon yang melintang di depannya. Para _bushi_ akhirnya melihat si wanita muda, mereka mengejarnya. Dan si wanita muda kembali berlari, memanfaatkan postur tubuhnya agar dapat menghindar dari kejaran. Semakin rapatnya barisan pepohononan cukup menyulitkan usaha para _bushi_. Dengan kasar dua _bushi_ yang berada di depan membabat ranting-ranting pohon dan semak-semak yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Tetesan air hujan terus membasahi kawasan ini.

Satu langkah yang salah membawa si wanita muda ke ujung tebing. Hamparan pohon di bawah sana nampak empuk, tapi kau tahu maksudku. Saat ia mencoba berlari lagi, para _bushi_ telah mengepungnya dalam jarak beberapa depa. Tidak ada jalan untuk lari lagi. Sang komandan merangsek maju ke depan si wanita muda.

"…"

"Mantan _oiran_ dari Katsura-ya, anggota klan Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia! Kau dinyatakan bersalah atas pembunuhan, pembakaran dan pemberontakan atas Shogunate Tokugawa! Menyerahlah atau kami terpaksa membunuhmu!" Sang komandan berseru.

"…"

"Kuchiki Rukia, serahkan dirimu baik-baik! Berlakulah sepantasnya sebagai anggota terakhir klan Kuchiki!"

"…"

" Hei perempuan! Apa kau tuli ha?" seru seorang _bushi_ tak sabaran.

"…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _bushi_ muda menapaki kakinya di daerah hiburan malam. Lampion-lampion cantik menghiasi toko-toko yang tidak hanya menjual _sake_ tapi juga menawarkan kehangatan dan cinta semalam bagi para pengunjungnya. Suara _taiko, shamisen, koto, _dan alat-alat musik lain serta suara canda tawa memberi nuansa yang amat khas di distrik ini. Teriakan dan nyanyian mabuk tak diharamkan, bahkan seringkali terdengar sumpah serapah yang mengalir seperti aliran sungai.

Pria muda itu memasuki salah satu toko besar yang berjejer. Dari luar dia dapat mendengar suara petikan _koto_ yang dimainkan begitu halus dan piawai. Salah satu _maiko_ menyambutarnya dan memberi isyarat pada pemilik toko yang hanya mengangguk pada si _bushi_ muda. Si pemilik toko memberinya tarif khusus bukan hanya karena ia pelanggan tetap, tetapi juga tamu kesayangannya. Tepatnya tamu kesayangan salah satu _oiran_nya. Si pemilik toko memperhatikan si _bushi_ dari jauh. Beberapa gadis lain menyapanya dan dibalas ramah oleh si _bushi_. _Maiko_ yang masih anak-anak itu mengantarnya ke sebuah ruang terpisah, _maiko_ yang lain dengan sigap membawakan _sake_ dan teh, tergantung pilihan tamunya. Ruangan itu meski sederhana,tapi tampak siap menyambut tamunya.

"Bagi-bagilah dengan yang lain," kata _bushi_ itu sambil menyerahkan sekantung permen pada si _maiko_ cilik sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dengan sopan. Wajah gadis kecil itu begitu cerah saat menerima pemberiannya. Dengan tersenyum ia meninggalkan sang tamu sendirian.

Si _bushi_ yang hanya membawa _zakiwashi _ke dalam ruangan itu, membuka jendela agar keharuman dupa wangi tidak begitu menyengat. Dia tahu gadisnya tak begitu menyukai harum yang pekat. Kemudian dia duduk di dekat jendela,menikmati angin malam dan secawan _sake. _Suara petikan _koto_ masih mengalun. Dia jadi teringat saat pertama kali berkunjung kemari, saat itu juga terdengar suara _koto_. Waktu itu ia hanya menemani tuannya menikmati hiburan malam. Di ruangan yang besar dan mewah telah berkumpul beberapa orang kelas atas. Beberapa _geisha_ telah menari dan jamuan makan malam telah dihidangkan. Si _bushi_ yang hendak keluar ditahan oleh tuannya dan terpaksa ikut duduk di sana. Lalu…

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa yang anda pikirkan sambil tersenyum-senyum begitu, tuan?" suara lembut membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia terkejut dan nyaris menjatuhkan cawan _sake_nya. _Oiran_ itu menutup pintu ruangan dan meletakkan _koto_ yang dibawanya.

"Apa tuan sedang memikirkan saya?" godanya.

"Ya," jawabnya enteng.

"Benarkah? Sebaiknya tuan jangan menggoda saya."

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, Rukia. Minggu lalu sudah kubilang jangan gunakan bahasa formal padaku. Panggil saja dengan namaku."

"Tuan Kurosaki, di sini saya bukan 'Rukia', tapi 'Shirayuki'," katanya lalu duduk di samping tamunya. Si _oiran_ merebut cawan kosong dari tangan tamunya, lalu mengisinya kembali.

"Yoruichi-san tidak ada di sini. Jika kau menolak, aku akan berhenti mengunjungimu," ucapnya seraya menerima cawan dari tangan _oiran_ itu.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada 'tapi-tapi'! Panggil aku dengan namaku!" tuntutnya sambil menghabiskan isi cawannya. Si _oiran_ berniat kembali mengisi cawan yang kembali kosong.

"Itu mustahil…" lirihnya. Si _bushi_, Kurosaki Ichigo, menghentikan tangan yang ingin mengisi kembali cawannya.

"Cobalah." Tatap matanya memancarkan keseriusan.

"… Ichigo…" Namanya terucap dari bibir mungil yang dioles tipis dengan gincu merah.

"Bagus!" Ichigo mengisi sendiri cawan miliknya dan sebuah cawan yang belum tersentuh. Cawan itu diberikan pada si _oiran_.

"Kalau begitu aku bebas memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu."

"Tuan-"

"Dengan namaku, Rukia!" kembali dia menuntut. Ichigo kembali meneguk cairan memabukkan itu.

"Ichigo, jangan menggodaku!"

"Hahahaha… Sekarang kau sudah berani memakai bahasa sehari-hari padaku ya."

_Oiran_ itu memalingkan wajah. Dia, Ichigo, benar-benar tahu cara menggodanya. Ia takut jika si pemilik toko tahu bahwa tamunya memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, namun ia juga merasa senang dan rindu ketika tamu istimewanya itu memanggil dengan nama yang sudah sangat jarang tertangkap oleh telinganya. Jari-jari mungilnya menggenggam gemas ujung kimononya. Malu. Tanpa diduga, Ichigo berbaring dengan menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal. Dia bersenandung gembira atas kemenangannya menggoda si _oiran_.

Jari-jari yang halus itu tanpa sadar membelai rambutnya. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Kau tidak suka dengan namamu sendiri, Rukia?" tanyanya sambil masih berbaring. Menyesap sedikit sake dari cawan.

"Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja sudah lama sekali."

"Jarimu," Ichigo kembali duduk lalu menangkap tangan kanan si _oiran_. "… Kenapa?"

"Hanya terkena pecahan piring, tak usah khawatir. Aku masih bisa memainkan beberapa lagu. Apa kau mau?" tawarnya sambil beranjak mencoba meraih _koto_nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan memaksakan diri." Si _oiran_ kaget karena tamunya memeluknya tiba-tiba. Sebuah pelukan yang erat dan mendominasi. Namun ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan tamunya dalam waktu beberapa menit berikutnya. Meski tak setiap kali berkunjung tamu kesayangannya itu meminta, si _oiran_ tetap sadar bahwa _oiran_ menjual cinta semu semalam. Dan hal itu juga berlaku sama pada dirinya.

Lewat tengah malam, Ichigo pamit pada _oiran_ itu danYoruichi, si pemilik toko. Malam ini ia tak menginap seperti minggu lalu, tapi ia berjanji pada si _oiran_ untuk datang berkunjung pada esok lusa. Seorang _maiko_ membawakan _katana_nya dan mengantarnya sampai di depan distrik merah itu. Bulan empat belas hari bersinar begitu terang menerangi langkah si _bushi_

…

Memandangi awan yang berarak, si _oiran_ menghentikan sesi berlatih _koto_. Hembusan angin membawa daun-daun bambu dan willow. _Oiran_ membiarkan saja jendela yang terbuka, sebelum akhirnya salah satu _maiko_ menutupnya.

Cuaca cerah namun tak menyengat serta membawa keindahan tak dihiraukan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo. Awan mulai berarak menutupi matahari. Duduk seorang diri di kompleks kuburan di belakang kuil, ia memandangi salah satu nisannya. Nisan itu telah dibersihkan, dan dia telah memberinya bunga. Makam kecil yang tak tercantum namanya. Makam yang diam-diam dia bangun untuk sahabat baiknya yang tewas dalam peristiwa enam tahun silam, di semenanjung Shimabara. Seorang _kirishitan_ yang pernah ia kenal dengan baik.

"Uryuu, hal ini datang lagi padaku. Kau pasti menertawakanku di 'sana' kan?"

"_Anggota terakhir klan Kuchiki telah ditemukan. Selama ini dia bersembunyi di Katsura-ya_. _Kurosaki, temukan dia dan bunuh! Bawa kepalanya ke hadapanku! Tidak boleh ada seorang klan Kuchiki di Han-ku!"_ Perintah tuannya dua hari yang lalu.

"Tak sulit menemukannya, sejak awal aku sudah tahu jatidirinya," ucapnya pada nisan itu.

"_Tak perduli jika dia dan ibunya diabaikan oleh ayahnya! Jika ayahnya berdosa, seluruh keluarga ikut menanggung dosanya! Itu aturan kaum bushi! Dosa Kuchiki Byakuya tak dapat diampuni oleh Tokugawa! Membantu pihak kirishitan dan portugis untuk menggulingkan Tokugawa, itu dosa besar!"_

"…"

"_Tunjukkan pengabdian pada Tuan Kubo! Shogun Iemitsu akan memberikan penghargaan pada Han ini! Han kita bisa sejajar dengan Choshu dan Aizu! Kejayaan dan kekayaan akan berada di tangan kita!"_

"Aku tak menyukai ambisinya…"

"_Bunuh satu atau dua angsa tidak akan memberi karat pada katana! Kurosaki laksanakan!"_

"Aku mencintai wanita itu. Sangat."

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Sungguh tak kusangka akan ada anggota klan pengkhianat menjadi angsa di distrik merah! Hahahahahahahaha!"_

" Tapi…"

"_Hahahahahahahahaha…!"_

"Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, ini anjing peliharaan _bakufu_. Anjing pemburu yang setia pada tuannya. Kau pasti tidak akan memaafkanku ya?"

Awan kembali berarak dan mulai meninggalkan matahari. Cahaya keemasan tanda hari petang, menyinari tempat itu. Sekawanan gagak terbang serentak menuju gunung.

…

_Oiran _itu terkejut dan menghentikan permainan _koto_nya, saat tamu kesayangannya itu menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Suara ramai khas pesta terdengar dari ruangan sebelah yang lebih besar. Malam di Katsura-ya hari dirasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Si _bushi_ menutup kembali pintu.

"Tuan, saya-"

"Kau lupa ya, Rukia?" tanyanya.

"… Kukira kau benar-benar akan berhenti mengunjungiku, karena kemarin kau tak datang. Padahal kau sudah berjanji padaku."

"Maaf ya."

"Ichigo? Ada apa?" Si _oiran_ menyadari bahwa tamu kesayangannya itu tidak menitipkan _katana_nya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hal yang dilarang di Katsura-ya.

"…"

"Ichigo?"

"…"

"Apa kau hanya mengunjungiku sebentar? Apa kau akan pergi menunaikan tugas?" tanya bibir berpoles gincu tipis itu lagi.

"Ya." Ichigo berjalan mendekati si _oiran_, yang didekati hanya memandanginya. Lalu Ichigo mengeluarkan _katana_ dari sarungnya, menempelkannya pada leher _oiran_ yang dicintainya.

"…"

"Atas nama daimyo Shiba, mewakili Tokugawa, aku Kurosaki akan memberikan hukuman bagi anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang terakhir."

"…" Darah sedikit mengalir di leher berkulit putih mulus itu.

"Wanita, apa kau siap?"

"… Silahkan, tuan," jawab si _oiran_.

"… Apa dari awal kau memang sengaja mengelabuiku?" Ichigo menatap _oiran_ yang ada di hadapannya dengan lurus.

"Ya… dan tidak, tuan."

"Apa-"

"Lakukan saja, tuan. Nyawa _oiran_ seperti saya tidak berharga. Anda tidak perlu ragu."

"…"

"…"

Si _bushi_ tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. _Katana_ terlepas dari genggaman tangannya, dan dia jatuh berlutut dan memeluk si _oiran_. Tubuh besar itu seakan-akan ingin menelan tubuh mungil yang ada di dekapannya. Si _oiran_ bisa merasakan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hati tamu kesayangannya. Suara isakan yang tertahan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar dari si _bushi_. Air mata tak lagi dapat dibendung, dan meleleh, mengalir di pipi si _oiran_. Kalau bisa, ia ingin terus berada dalam dekapannya, ingin terus merasakan limpahan perasaan dari si _bushi_.

"Ichigo…"

Yang dipanggil namanya melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah yang dikasihinya. Mata indah yang tak pernah pergi dari benaknya itu kini berkaca-kaca. Butiran-butiran bening mengalir dan jatuh membasahi kimononya. Si _oiran_ ingin berkata, tapi tak ada satu kata yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Suaranya tertelan oleh tangis yang tertahan. Melihat itu, Ichigo ikut meneteskan air mata. Pantang bagi _bushi_ untuk menangis, tapi dirinya tak lagi dapat mengendalikan perasaannya. Ichigo membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah si _oiran_. Sebelum dirinya berucap sepatah kata, rasa sakit datang menyeruak dan menghadirkan bau amis yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Rukia…?"

Sekali lagi si _oiran_ menghujamkan pisau di jantung pria yang istimewa baginya itu. Pandangannya kosong dan air mata masih mengalir di pipinya, tapi bagi si _bushi _wajahnya tetap secantik yang ia ingat. Ichigo kemudian segera merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dan rasa dingin mulai menjalari kakinya. Sebelum ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan kuasa atas tubuhnya, si _oiran_ menopang dan memeluknya. Perlahan pandangannya mengabur, dia tak lagi sanggup membalas pelukan itu. Suara tangis si _oiran_ masih didengarnya. Warna hitam lalu mendominasi pandangannya dan suara tangis si _oiran_ perlahan menghilang.

_Oiran_ yang menangis itu mencoba menguasai hatinya. Perlahan ia merebahkan jenazah pria yang dicintainya itu. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah membelai wajah yang kini tak akan tersenyum lagi padanya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir yang dingin itu. Dengan menopang sebuah sekat ruangan, _oiran_ itu mencoba bangkit. Pelan-pelan dia mengambil sebuah lilin.

"Maaf, Ichigo… Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga mencintai diriku sendiri…"

Dengan berakhirnya kata-kata dari bibir itu, si _oiran_ menjatuhkan lilin itu dengan sengaja. Dia beranjak dari sana dan menutup pintunya, dengan diam-diam meninggalkan distrik merah. Api mulai merambat dan membakar apa yang ada di hadapannya. Katsura-ya terbakar. Angin dari gunung datang membantu dan membuat api menyala semakin besar. Orang-orang berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Beberapa sibuk mencoba memadamkan kobaran api. Tapi api yang telah membesar, menjilathanguskan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya.

Dari jauh si _oiran_ memandang ke arah distrik merah. Langit menyala merah, udara semakin memanas. Seluruh distrik merah terbakar, menjadi upacara pemakaman bagi si _bushi_. Lalu, si _oiran_ menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mantan _oiran_ dari Katsura-ya, anggota klan Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia! Kau dinyatakan bersalah atas pembunuhan, pembakaran dan pemberontakan atas Shogunate Tokugawa! Menyerahlah atau kami terpaksa membunuhmu!" Sang komandan berseru.

"…"

"Kuchiki Rukia, serahkan dirimu baik-baik! Berlakulah sepantasnya sebagai anggota terakhir klan Kuchiki!"

"…"

" Hei perempuan! Apa kau tuli ha?" seru seorang _bushi_ tak sabaran.

"…"

Langit bergemuruh, gelap. Tetesan butiran hujan yang besar terasa menyakitkan. Para _bushi_ masih menunggu perintah dari komandannya. Semua dalam posisi siaga dengan _katana_ terhunus ke depan, ke arah wanita muda itu. Si mantan _oiran_ hanya menatap tanah yang berlumpur.

"Ingin lari ke mana? Kau tidak bisa lari lagi!"

"Apa kau ingin mati!?" hardik seorang _bushi_.

"Aku…" dia mulai berkata.

"Kau-" Seorang _bushi_ lainnya ingin segera menebasnya, tapi sang komandan memberi isyarat untuk mundur. Wanita itu, Kuchiki Rukia, menatap lurus pada sang komandan.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin memainkan banyak lagu… Melihat senyumnya… Menghabiskan sisa umurku dengannya… Tapi keinginanku itu begitu egois…"

"Kuchiki Rukia-"

"Aku tidak akan lari lagi… Tapi aku akan menyusulnya."

Matanya memancarkan kesiapan, ia berjalan mundur lalu berbalik dan terjun dari tebing. Tidak ada suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, hanya ada suara hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Beberapa _bushi_ melongokkan kepalanya ke dasar tebing, namun air hujan membuat pandangan mereka mengabur.

"Tuan?"

"Kita kembali!" perintah sang komandan.

"Siap!"

**…**

"_Apa yang kau lihat, Rukia?"_

"_Kunang-kunang… Mereka sangat cantik."_

"_Benarkah? Tapi sebentar lagi mereka mati, mereka bersinar begitu cantik sebelum mati."_

"_Kasihan sekali, padahal mereka terlihat begitu bebas."_

"_Kelak, aku pasti akan melepaskan ikatanmu dengan Katsura-ya."_

"_Ichigo…?"_

"_Sampai saat itu tiba, kau boleh iri dengan mereka."_

**Selesai**

…

~ bushi: klo di luar jepang disebutnya samurai

~ maiko: calon geisha

~ zakiwashi: pedang pendek

~kirishitan: sebutan untuk umat kristiani pada masa itu, merujuk pada katolik roma

~ han: wilayah/territorial yg dipimpin oleh daimyo

~ Tuan Kubo: maksudnya shogun tokugawa

**A/N:** yoohoohoo… jangan timpuk Uki dengan botol dulu. Uki jelasin dulu ya… Chanbara style udah lama ada di otak Uki, Cuma ide fic ini tau2 datang begitu aja tanpa undangan… settingnya jaman Tokugawa, enam tahun setelah pemberontakan Shimabara. Menurut uki sih latar belakang pemberontakan ini bukan karena agama, tapi ekonomi dan politik soalnya Portugal kabarnya memberi bantuan pada orang-orang kirishitan. Tau kan? Kayak di Indonesia dulu itu… politik pecah belah. Nah yang membantu pasukan Tokugawa itu Belanda, makanya setelah pemberontakan, oraang-orang Spanyol, Portugal, n Inggris ga boleh berdagang di Jepang. Cuma orang Belanda aja yang boleh, itu pun terbatas di Nagasaki, sampe akhirnya Komodor Perry dari Amerika nongol. Nah, soal buru-memburu, itu emang bener. Orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan pemberontakan Shimabara diburu or diintai. Dalam kasus Rukia, karena si kepala keluarga berkhianat pada shogun, semua anggota keluarganya harus dihabisi. Kejam? Tapi itu kenyataan. Soal 'angsa', uki pinjem istilahnya dari manga Peacemaker Kurogane…

Lebih afdol dibaca sambil denger lagu yang uki rekomendasiin di atas, tapi ga nanggung klo tambah bad mood ya… trus buat yg pengen romance lebih, maap ya… Nah! Sekarang boleh deh ngelempar uki pake reviews… hehehehehe…

**RnR!**


End file.
